


Calling All Angels

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Romance, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds an angel he thought was dead there for him at his most vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling All Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I forgot all about this one. I wrote it more than a year ago, and this was actually my first dean/gabriel piece. I almost wasn't going to upload it here, but what the hell. I kinda just want to leave this the way it is, so please don't be harsh with it. This was my original summary: Just wanted to try something different. This is Dean and Gabriel slash. Very short so please read/review/enjoy. I would love to write more D & G slash if enough people like it.

_Part One:_

 

Ow, Sam, that hurts. 

Sorry. Be done in a sec. 

Son of a bitch!

Just calm down and stop being such a girl. 

(Sam sighs, not knowing how much more he can take)

Calling all angels. 

Wha?

Thanks for coming, Cas. Can you hold Dean down while I do this?

Of course, Sam. 

What the hell are you doing?

Relax, Dean. It'll all be over soon. 

I am sorry but I must hold you down. 

Cas, wait, don't...

(Dean's words only make it harder for Castiel, but he does what Sam asks of him)

Okay. Got him, Cas?

Yes. 

On the count of three. 

Wait. No, wait...

One...

Please, Sam don't do this...

Two...

Cas, I'm begging you, don't let him go through with this...

Three...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

_Part Two:_

 

No...

(Dean jolts awake in bed, sweat drenching his body and gasping for much needed air)

It was only a dream, only a dream. 

Are you all right?

(Dean looks up, seeing something, someone he hadn't noticed before)

What do you want?

You were having a nightmare. 

Way to point out the obvious. 

(The figure sits at the end of the bed, but moves closer steadily)

What are you doing?

Relax, Dean. I am not going to harm you. 

How can I be sure?

(The figure's face relaxes and smiles at Dean, moving ever closer)

I could never do something like that to you.

(The someone wraps his arms around Dean and cradles him in his arms, rocking him back and forth)

It was so real. 

I know. Dreams most often are.

Don't leave, please. 

I am here, Dean. 

(He tightens his grip on Dean and kisses the top of his head, brushing sweat soaked hair away from his feverish face)

I am here. 

(Dean sighs in relief and allows himself to close his eyes)

Gabriel. I missed you. 

And I missed you, dear hunter.

**FIN**


End file.
